Gadgets:
(ch-137) Electromagnetic Pulse Controller You have entered Excitation mode. All attributes +5% Duration: 20 minutes _____________________ This machine was called Pulse Controller. It was a special piece of equipment that used EM waves to adjust biological conditions and improve the user’s attributes. Han Xiao had gotten this blueprint from talent fusing by accident. (ch-142) Field Repulsive Machine Type: Extraordinary Machine Quality: Green Energy Capacity: 110/150 (requires charging) Effective Range: 20m Effect: Releases a strong repulsive field and pushes away and objects in the range Cooldown Time: 6 minutes Remarks: Get lost Burst Grenade: Uses high frequency sound to disrupt the eardrum. Range: 50m Effects: causes one to feel dizzy Magnitude of affects determined by Endurance. PE-0 Nano-synthetic Fiber. (ch-163) Similar to the biological tendons of a living organism, it was a black, shiny, tough nanomaterial. Twisting or stretching it would result in an unbelievable elasticity. (ch-174) U9 Colloidal bulletproof Membrane, It looked just like ordinary glass on the surface. However, upon receiving any shock, it would briefly become non-solid to counteract kinetic energy and then solidify to trap any object. For instance, when a bullet is shot toward it, the bullet would be trapped, as though it was originally growing from within. Though it looked just like transparent glass, it was highly defensive and not easily damaged. It was most suitable for making bulletproof vests.. ‘Nerves’ Biological Transmission Cable increased energy efficiency, which led to a higher output. Using it in a mechanical suit would slightly increase its basic stats. High-Speed Injection Module could be placed inside the mechanical suit to inject some potions, such as healing potion and steroids. He also bought some pain killer. Iron Fist—Mounted Heavy Mechanical Arm (Left) (ch-209) Quality – Blue Basic Stats: – Damage: 85 – 88 – Defense: 26–30 – Power Level: 77 – Durability: 986/1050 Requirements: Minimum Strength: 45 45 – 90 Strength: +45% Attack Speed Greater than 90 Strength: +15% Attack Speed (Stats provided by this equipment is not taken into account) Additional Effect(s): +28 STR Length: 1.24 m (Including exterior armor) Weight: 85.5 pounds Additional Ability: Bionic (Human)—Able to perform actions like a human arm, does not restrict the user’s arm movements, very flexible. Additional Ability: Iron Fist Burst—Multiple energy cores (Engine and Motor) activate maximum output simultaneously to create a bursting heavy hit, dealing 170 – 213 points of blunt damage. 25% chance to ignore mechanical suit type armor. 24-second cooldown. Additional Ability: Shock Resistance—Exterior armor is made of platinum alloy. Increases durability, harder to wear out. Special Feature: Can be disassembled. Remarks: This huge fist will bash your skull! Mini portable nuclear reactor. (ch-391) [Land Leveling Core – can quickly change small-scale terrain, become a flat open space, can be used to build temporary positions, the specific parameters are…] [Airdrop Package – contains a variety of air-required machines inside, to adapt to the various unexpected situations encountered by airdrops……] [small-scale fold bunker – can be expanded in the open space to form a temporary alloy fortress as a position with a position weapon slot and basic alert function…] [Defense Turret – Large caliber cannon, with 1000 hair core bomb and 300 shell armor piercing projectile, can provide certain fire support…] [Alert Sentry-small-scale scout robot with scout, patrol, and alert functions, can be used as position guards…] [Electromagnetic Bracelet – to some extent resist Electromagnetic interference and data intrusion…] [Strong Electromagnetic Jammer – Interfering with mechanical operation within a certain range…] [Flight Backpack – Provides long-term flight capability with self-destruct function…] [Resonator – Adjusting the vibration frequency, can crack metal and concrete buildings in a wide range…] [Bee Armor – single-arm mining armor for collecting ore, collecting fuel, equipped with multi-function mining tools and energy miners, high armor load, suitable for handling ore…]